


“Who Could Do This?”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: The Diogenes Club - 1895





	“Who Could Do This?”

Mycroft Holmes, the most powerful man in the British Empire, and the heaviest, has fingers, both literally and metaphorically, in many pies.

Legwork, never his natural milieu, has been beyond him for years even if there was time between meals. Instead he deploys a small army of agents operating in a web that would rival that of any consulting criminal. Chief of these, though neither brother would care to admit it, is the younger Holmes, along with his aide-de-camp, the estimable Watson.

Over time, Mycroft has been minded to engage his brother in several cases with features of interest. Sherlock has been minded to complain of their dullness and in due course draw them to a satisfactory conclusion.

But this situation is too delicate for Sherlock’s touch – an invisible enemy, ubiquitous, unstoppable and undetected that threatens life as it is known, and yet must not be defeated.

“Now” Mycroft wonders “Who could do this?”

He rings for the messenger and sends a card, partakes of elevenses, then luncheon in the hour before his visitor arrives.

“Little brother has taken the case, but he must never suspect you of working for me. Are you clear on that, Watson?”

Mrs Watson is clear.

Certainly, Mycroft thinks, his brother’s intimate companion is a fortunate man to possess such an excellent moustache…and reliable beard.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for those who like Mary Watson, but I have always thought in the ACD stories she was nothing more than Dr Watson's beard.


End file.
